


Dive In

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is eighteen, Fluff, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poe Dameron is twenty-one, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe go swimming together.





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who had a headache earlier.

 It had been Poe’s idea to take him to the waterfall on Yavin. Ben welcomed the distraction, honestly; it seemed that Jedi training was feeling even more like a weight on his shoulders he couldn’t get off. 

They stood near the waterfall, and there was something about it that was almost magical, from the trees to the rushing water. The waterfall roared in the distance, and Ben found that with Poe, it became even more magical. 

Poe pulled off his shirt, and Ben couldn’t help but stare all the while. There was something about his body that fascinated Ben — even the layer of fat beneath his navel. Even that detail was enough to be endearing on Poe, just a detail to ground Poe in reality. He was so soft, Ben couldn’t help but think. So well-formed, in all ways, and he felt plain and clumsy next to Poe. 

If Poe didn’t smile at him in that moment, so full of warmth and light, Ben would have hated him in that moment. “Come on, Ben,” he said. “The water’s fine.”

They waded in until they were waist-deep. Ben  doubted they could swim there, but they could wade up there. It was cold, and Ben could feel the water soaking through to his skin. The waterfall roared not far away from them. 

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Poe said. 

Ben smiled. He wanted to say that Poe was gorgeous, perhaps the most gorgeous man in the galaxy, but he couldn’t find the nerve. So he said, “Yeah.”

“So, how’s your training?”

Ben faltered. How could he explain to Poe? “It’s...difficult,” he said. 

“Well, hang in there,” Poe said with a smile. “I mean, before you know it, you’ll be one of the best of them. If not the best.”

Ben sighed. “I hope so.” He didn’t feel like either. How could he explain that he was rarely happy unless he was with his father, his friends or Poe? Especially Poe, who was too good for him, too bright? 

“You will.” Poe stepped forward. “You’re a talented Jedi. You can do things I can’t even imagine. Of course you’ll be one of the best if not the best.”

”How can you have that much faith in me?”

”Hey.” Poe smiled again. “You’re a star, Ben, I’m telling you. You have such little faith in yourself, but you’re amazing.”

Ben couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter. “You’re...” Amazing, he wanted to say. “A good friend,” he finished pathetically. 

Poe shrugged. “It’s the truth.” His eyes brightened. “You know, we could swim down to that part of the waterfall.”

”Isn’t it too shallow to swim there?” Ben said. 

“Maybe a bit. But not too much.” Poe grinned that cocky grin that suggested that he was doing something reckless. A grin that made Ben love him more. “Race you.”

”I’ll beat you there!”

”Wanna bet?”

They swam to the waterfall and back, Poe playfully splashing Ben when they got back. Ben couldn’t help but sputter. “I won fair and square!” he said. 

“Yeah. True.” Poe sighed. “Damn you for being taller than me. Not to mention faster.” Another playful splash, and Ben splashed him in retaliation. 

Poe sputtered, and stars, he looked so gorgeous, droplets of water clinging to black hair and golden skin, his hair thrown back — he was so beautiful that Ben found himself falling further in love with him. He found himself grinning a sort of grin he couldn’t repress. 

Even as they emerged from the water, dripping wet, they toweled themselves off before lying under the setting sun. It brought all sorts of rosy hues to Poe’s perfectly smooth skin, and Ben felt bashful admiring him, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Poe said. 

“Yeah.” _And so are you_ , Ben thought. He found he was lost in the wonder that was Poe Dameron, and he doubted he wanted to be found. 


End file.
